


The Only Ones Who Know

by jellyquinn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Pastel!Dan Punk!Phil, Pastel!Howell, Phan - Freeform, Phan Songfic, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Punk!Lester, Songfic, danisnotonfire - Freeform, pastel!dan, phanfic, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyquinn/pseuds/jellyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If they should wasn’t really the question anymore, it had come down to how they could pull it off."</p>
<p>A Pastel!Dan Punk!Phil AU songfic (The Only Ones Who Know - Arctic Monkeys) where Dan and Phil (in a relationship) run away to live life on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Ones Who Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at like one thirty in the morning and my head hurts and I'm not sure how good it is but it seems good in my current state so it's on the internet now! I don't own any of this, I'm usually more articulate, blah, blah. Let me know how it is down in the comment section.

(In a foreign place, the saving grace was the feeling,   
that it was her heart that he was stealing,)

If he should wasn’t really the question anymore, it had come down to how he could pull it off. He hated it. He hated this town where the most exotic things were the raccoons that lived by Wal-Mart, he hated all the white football-coach dads with the blonde trophy wives who slaved over them, he hated having to hide whenever he wanted to hold Dan’s hand. That bit is what really pushed him over the edge. The last day they thought they were safe, they had been strolling along one of the (of course, paved) trails in the park, holding hands, and one of the ever-identical soccer moms had gasped and covered her kid’s eyes. He still thought about it. That evening when he had walked home, people had looked at him out of their windows. Everybody knew everybody in this town, and though all the wives were in the nasty competition over who could be thinnest and whose snot-nosed kid could bring home the plastic soccer trophy, and even though all the husbands were so utterly absorbed in football or vanilla porn that they couldn’t even look up to see the sandwiches their wives had made them, apparently news traveled fast through the shitty thin walls they all had in their matching beige houses. When Phil had gotten home, his father had been so mad his eyes were practically popping out. Phil had slept on the plastic bench outside for a night or two. Whoever had ratted out Phil hadn’t mentioned Dan in the process- maybe he blended in with the grass (he was swimming in a bright green jumper) or couldn’t identified behind his thick square glasses, or maybe he was kept anonymous on purpose. He was the neighborhood angel- always nice to the kids (no matter how much they tugged at his sleeves and pulled at his hair), always chatty with the seniors, and always obedient to adults (as far as adults knew). Their relationship remained hidden, at least for now.

Now Phil was in his attic on his sisters old mattress with Dan it his arms, asleep. This was the only place they felt safe together anymore. There was a little window they left open so they wouldn’t suffocate, but that was the fanciest feature. Everything else in the tiny room was covered in grime. They were both just about able to stand up at the center of the room before the roof slanted down above them, but it was getting musky and awfully stuffy after the first week of summer nights spent there. Dan would tap on Phil’s window around one in the morning when everyone else was asleep, and they’d go up to the attic and spend the night together. Dan usually left before Phil woke up, and he still hadn’t gotten caught. It was a miracle that he hadn’t, Phil was usually the brave one in their relationship. He wore the tougher exterior, always dawning darker clothes and harsher looks than Dan, the softer of the two. Dan wore pastel jumpers almost all the way through spring, but it had finally gotten too hot and he had graduated to big t-shirts. He was sweet, but not flamboyant. Somehow Dan always managed to go undetected in whatever sunny shade he was wearing that day (or, rather, the day prior) while slipping out of Phil’s house, but Phil had a feeling they were pushing their luck. The attic was at the top of their oh-shit-if-this-is-ever-found-out-we’ll-both-be-skinned list, but following that were the little things, all the time spent off the grid together, the hand holding (which they stupidly continued), and that time they had accidentally switched shirts in a hurry to pull them back on (seriously, Phil had looked like an Easter egg).

Someday soon, it was going to click with somebody somewhere. It had to. Only an idiot would assume they were just friends after spending more than five minutes with them. If anyone ever pieced it together, it’d all be over. They’d never be allowed near each other again. Phil kept circling back to the same conclusion. It was the only way he could think up that would free them of this suburban cookie cutter hell.

(Oh, he was ready to impress and the fierce excitement,  
the eyes are bright, he couldn't wait to get away,)

“Dan. Dan?” he shook Dan gently

“What is it?” Dan huffed, voice sleepy

“What would you say if I told you,” Phil swallowed the last of his doubt, “if I told you we were going to run away together?”

“I’d say you were crazy,” Dan mumbled, “I’d also ask if you have any sort of plan,”

“We leave tomorrow night. Or now, if you’d like, but we should both pack and I think it’d be a bit less suspicious in the light of day-”

Dan cut him off, “Really, Phil? Where would we go?”

“Away. Away to someplace that’s not here,”

“I wish…”

“You don’t have to wish. You can just do,”

“Phil…”

“What’s keeping you here?”

Dan paused

“Is there anything keeping you?” he asked Phil

“No,” Phil replied

“Me neither,” Dan’s look changed as realization washed over him, “there’s never really been anything for me here besides you now that I think about it,” he said in a whisper, almost to himself, almost looking sad

(Almost)

“We’ll sleep on it,” said Phil, impatience almost showing in his voice “we’ll… we’ll sleep on it, and we’ll see about it in the morning. No worries, Angel.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dan said as he laid back down, trying to get comfortable again “things will look better in the morning.”

Dan was back to sleep eventually, more restless than before. Phil stayed up and looked into the blackness of the room until he wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or closed.

They must have closed them eventually, because when he looked again, it was morning and Dan’s half of the bed was empty.

If they should wasn’t really the question anymore, it had come down to how they could pull it off.


End file.
